Aishiteru Yo
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Seu trabalho não é se fazer amado. Seu trabalho é somente amar. Oneshot. Yaoi Gackt X Mana, lemon, songfic.


**Nota da autora:** as pessoas retratadas na fic são reais, porém os acontecimentos são puramente ficcionais; não há provas de que Mana e Gackt tiveram um caso ou envolvimento além de amizade e companheirismo no trabalho. Não pretendo afirmar nada com a fic, apenas a escrevi de forma lúdica. No mais, enjoy it!

Música usada para a Songfic: "Au Revoir", do Malice Mizer.

**Aishiteru Yo**

_Tokyo, 19 de março de 2010_

Aquele era certamente um dia especial. Afinal, é apenas uma vez por ano que se faz aniversário... e para Mana, o dia do aniversário sempre fora o dia de seu destino.

Mana era realmente uma pessoa bastante peculiar. Em vez de comemorar aniversário com família ou amigos próximos, comemorava com sua banda, a qual ele mesmo denominara como "Moi dix Mois", e com... seus fãs. A maioria mulheres. Ele preferia assim, já que as demais relações humanas já não pareciam mais tão verdadeiras...

Como iniciara um projeto de vida totalmente alternativo logo na adolescência, teve de sair de casa o mais breve possível. Primeiro punk, depois gótico... e enfim travesti. Por isso, a família mesmo, ele visitava apenas uma vez por ano. Tinha pai, mãe, irmãos e uma sobrinha, porém preferia ainda seus fãs.

Ah, os fãs... principalmente as garotas. Elas eram loucas por ele, ou por sua imagem? Conheceriam-no de verdade, sendo que o que viam era alguém que em público era apenas maquiagem e expressão séria? Elas se fascinavam, de fato, por um ideal. O verdadeiro ser humano estava escondido dos demais...

Apesar de não falar nem sorrir em público, Mana, nestes eventos em que se reunia com as fãs, como as considerava como suas amigas, falava e sorria normalmente. E a noite estava sendo boa... conversaram, brincaram de vários jogos, fizeram até mesmo um brinde... só que com refrigerante!

Foi muito engraçado. No começo do encontro, ele vestira pijamas e orelhas de "neko"! Bem tipico de uma personalidade que, apesar de ser empresário bem sucedido, músico e estilista, ainda tinha traços infantis...

Depois vestiu-se a caráter. Gótico depois dos quarenta... sim, apesar de não revelar a idade verdadeira sequer às fãs mais amadas, era só fazer as contas seguindo seu tempo de carreira musical... a idade exata ninguém teria, mas dava pra ter certeza de que ele já não tinha vinte e poucos.

E ele não se importava. Estava em forma, se cuidava... na verdade, poucos lhe dariam mais de trinta anos, caso se baseassem apenas em sua aparência externa. De fato, Mana não tinha idade... apenas disposição para continuar no mundo da música e da moda. Até morrer.

Vestido de forma a parecer um "lorde" da aristocracia, e no entanto com ares modernos, o guitarrista apareceu no palco, arrancando gritos e suspiros das mulheres que lá se encontravam. Apesar disso, usava maquiagem. Sempre usava maquiagem, mesmo quando punha roupas masculinas. Adorava explorar a variedade de maneiras de se adornar.

A banda enfim começou a apresentação. Várias músicas foram tocadas, todas com o aval, aplauso e "gritinhos" das fãs. Enfim, a última chegou. "Pageant". E curiosamente, naquela música, a última da noite, Mana sentiu-se como se... como se toda uma retrospectiva de sua vida passasse em sua mente.

A vista embaçou. Já não via mais as fãs, mas sim o antigo palco... as antigas maquiagens e roupas, que na época do Malice Mizer eram menos góticas, e mais... barrocas. E... o cantor que estava ali não era Seth, mas sim... Gackt.

Ah, Gackt... para que estragar um futuro promissor? Quer dizer, para Gackt fora promissor... mas será que dinheiro é tudo? Era por isso, por esses momentos quebrados, por essas afeições estragadas, que Mana escrevia frequentemente em seu blog sobre momentos, tais como os encontros especiais com os fãs, em que _há sentimentos que o dinheiro não pode comprar... _

A vista escureceu mais um pouco, embora as mãos continuassem, maquinalmente, a tocar a Jeune Fille. Bem treinadas em mais de vinte anos com a guitarra... mas a mente... esta sucumbia.

E já não estava mais presente em 2010. Estava em 1998, no final daquela turnê. _Merveilles_.

A música tocada já não era mais Pageant, e sim... "Au Revoir".

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Flashback-

O show enfim terminara. Mana, que em público não sorria, não falava e mal apresentava uma expressão diferente da de uma boneca de porcelana, pôde enfim, no camarim, mostrar seu lado humano. Retirou os sapatos de enorme salto plataforma, desapertou o espartilho e caiu, exausto, numa poltrona que lá se encontrava. Do jeito que caiu, ficou. E de certa forma, ele vinha mais cansado do que os demais membros da banda... pois era ele quem desenhava as roupas, compunha a maior parte das músicas, fazia o arranjo de melodia, as coreografias... os outros já pegavam tudo "pronto", salvo alguma vezes em que uns e outros lhe ajudavam a compor.

Em breve os outros membros da banda chegaram. Também cansados, porém com ânimo de conversar e rir. Havia sido um show e tanto! Todos sabiam que Merveilles seria uma turnê relembrada ainda muitos anos depois...

Közi, o que era amigo de Mana há mais tempo dentre os rapazes, foi até ele. Estava preocupado com sua estafa. De fato, Mana trabalhava tanto, e com tal afinco, em períodos de composição e apresentação... que não era de se estranhar o cansaço.

- Mana... você está bem?

O rapaz olhou Közi com esforço. Iria dizer que estava, mas na verdade não estava... e o conhecido sabia disso.

- Ah, só preciso descansar... você e os rapazes podem se aprontar. Eu dou conta de tudo depois, OK?

O amigo lhe sorriu.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, Mana, me chame!

O guitarrista assentiu com a cabeça, e voltou a recostá-la na poltrona enquanto o amigo e os demais integrantes da banda iam tomar um banho, vestir algo e sair. Enquanto isso, ele dormiu...

Quando acordou, deparou-se sozinho no camarim.

- Hum? Droga! Nem um banho eu tomei!

- Ainda não, Mana...

Ao ouvir aquela voz conhecida, o "crossdresser" suspirou. De aborrecimento. Era a voz que ele escolhera para dar vida às suas canções...

- O que é, Gackt?

- Todos já foram. Resolveram beber alguma coisa... para comemorar o sucesso da nossa turnê. Mas você... eles sabem que você é tímido demais pra beber em público.  
>- Não enche...<p>

- Vamos, minha linda boneca... estamos sozinhos aqui, só você e eu...

Sem cerimônia, como se já estivesse extremamente habituado a isto, o cantor ajoelhou ao lado de Mana na poltrona. E tomou seu rosto para um doce beijo nos lábios...

"É incrível como ele nem espera! Já vai beijando com tudo!", pensou Mana, enquanto tentava organizar as ideias. Gackt beijava deliciosamente bem... era difícil não ser arrebatado pela habilidade do outro! Mas a cabeça falou mais alto. Embora pisciano, e justamente por isso ter muita emoção, Mana sabia a hora de ter dignidade.

Afastou o companheiro e levantou da cadeira, descalço mesmo, e foi andando em direção ao banheiro. Gackt estranhou, porém não se deu por vencido.

- O que há, Mana...?

- O que há! Você pensa que eu sou bobo? Posso ser meio destrambelhado, infantil e excêntrico, como todo artista genuíno costuma ser... mas não sou bobo não senhor!

- Me explique isso direito, Mana-chan!

- Qual explicar! Não se faça de idiota! Você vai nos deixar!

-...como? De onde tirou isso, _mon amour_?

- É óbvio. É óbvio! Pensa que não sei ler seus olhos...? Eles almejam por algo maior... sua voz está cansada do estilo alternativo e teatral do Malice... você quer, você deseja algo diferente! Você deseja... vender-se ao mainstream. Você não é artista. Você... é um aproveitador!

- Ora, Mana... quem sabe eu comece mesmo uma carreira solo... mas isso não significa deixar o Malice...!

- Nós temos uma proposta clara e singular – declarou o guitarrista, a mão direita cheia de anéis em sua cintura fina – E se você se vender ao mainstream, como muitas outras bandas fizeram... você não fica!

- Mas Mana...! Então eu não sairei, você me expulsará!

- Não... você me forçará a fazer isto!

Sua voz se alterara. Ele, que tinha tanto controle a ponto de sequer falar em público. Voltou as costas para o amante, para que ele não visse a lágrima que cismava em cair de seu olho direito... borrando a maquiagem que ainda lhe restava do show.

Ainda sem desistir, com seu ar de perfeito sedutor, Gackt foi até o guitarrista e o abraçou por trás. Tomou seu peito como se fosse "encher as mãos" com seios de mulher, mas lembrou, assim de repente... que o colega era fisiologicamente homem e, portanto, não encontrou seios ali.

Aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

- Minha boneca... não precisa ter medo de me perder...

Corajoso e determinado a não ceder, Mana se desfez do enlace do cantor e virou de frente para ele, mostrando o rosto... borrado das lágrimas que caíram.

- Perder você? Por um acaso eu já o tive...?

- Meu coração é todo seu, _ma fleur_...

- Não me venha com conversa, muito menos em francês! Só porque sabe que eu gosto de palavras em francês, mas esse seu discursinho barato não me compra! Não senhor, eu o conheço há seis anos e sei bem quem é!

- Pois jogaria três anos de convivência e amor fora... pela "arte"? Pela música?

- A música, Gackt... a música é minha vida. Muito mais do que o dinheiro!

- Fala assim porque fizemos sucesso... e você ganha bem com isso, pois sim?

- Isso é consequência! Caso a banda não desse certo, eu me viraria de outra forma! Cozinhando, sendo autônomo, qualquer bobagem... mas jamais trairia a música, mesmo que ela não me desse dinheiro! O que eu ponho no Malice, Gackt... é a alma! E você não sabe o que é isso!

Mana ia caminhando pesadamente ao banheiro, quando Gackt o tomou pelo braço. O guitarrista olhou para trás, desfazendo-se do apertão do outro, porém olhando novamente em seus olhos.

- Você pensa que eu não sei...? A questão não é só dinheiro. É falta de caráter mesmo!

- Prove o que diz e não me ofenda de graça!

- Veja isto – Mana tomou uma revista que guardara em suas coisas, apenas esperando o momento certo de mostrá-la ao amante – Veja! Veja! Esta entrevista. Você diz aí que é bissexual!

- Ora! E sou mesmo... então você não sabia? Vamos, Mana... sei que piscianos são românticos, mas você exagera! Ora, Mana, quando eu o conheci já não era mais inocente... eu tive um passado antes de você! E eu tinha sim atração por mulheres... e me deitei com elas, pois sim?

- Eu não falo do "antes". Falo do agora! Falo desses três anos! É claro, é óbvio que você sai com outras pessoas! Mulheres inclusas... eu percebi como tentou me abraçar, como se eu tivesse peitos! Pois saiba que eu nunca, jamais, serei mulher! Não preciso ser mulher para ser atraente, está me ouvindo?

- E como pode afirmar que já me deitei com mulheres desde quando começamos a nos ver...?

- Você disse na entrevista... que é bissexual, mas com homens só dá "uns amassos". E sexo mesmo, só fazia com mulheres! Como! Você... você faz sexo comigo!

Gackt pensou por um segundo. Realmente, fora muito ingênuo ao pensar que ao falar aquelas coisas numa revista, Mana jamais saberia... tentou não aparentar constrangimento, sorriu e disse:

- Ora, Mana... a gente tem que mentir de vez em quando pra essas revistas! Sabe como é, não fica bem...

- Não fica bem dizer que sai com um homem...? Pois então que não saia, se lhe sou algo tão vergonhoso!

Nervoso, Mana atirou a revista no rosto de Gackt e saiu em direção ao banheiro de novo, no entanto o amante se colocou em sua frente.

- Mana...! Veja, é difícil falar em "se deitar com um homem"... quando se fala de você! Você é alto, tem voz de homem... mas no resto, parece uma mulher direitinho!

- Nisso e nos peitos que não tenho... não?

- Pode ser... mas ao olhar para seu rosto... esse seu rosto perfeito, tão bem maquiado, de traços tão lindos... eu não consigo pensar em um homem, Mana!

- Me come como se eu fosse mulher... - o guitarrista ajeitou a saia e ia de novo partir, quando Gackt o abraçou por trás novamente. Dessa vez bem forte.

- Mana... você pra mim não é homem _nem mulher_... você é a minha linda boneca... e eu o quero mais que tudo...

- Você não quer... você vai nos deixar. Você me traiu... aliás, não sei se posso chamar isso de trair... afinal, só trai quem tem um relacionamento, não é? Você... não tem. Eu sou só uma distração pra você.

- Não, Mana... eu nunca conheci nada mais perfeito do que você... eu quero você, Mana...

E então os lábios de Gackt passaram a beijar os ombros do amante. Eles eram de uma perícia tão grande, que Mana realmente mal tinha como resistir a não derreter nos braços dele...

- Un... Gakuto¹...

Enquanto o beijava, as mãos do cantor deslizavam pelo corpo esbelto e bem feito do amante, sentindo seus membros palpitantes... ele estava enfim se rendendo a seus afagos...

Deslizou as mãos para debaixo de sua saia, e sentiu... que ele já estava começando a ficar excitado. Habilidosamente, retirou o membro dele para fora da calcinha² que vestia por debaixo da saia, e passou a uma deliciosa masturbação.

- Oh, Gakuto...!

Aquele Mana indignado, que repelia o parceiro por conta de suas atitudes pouco sensatas ou leais, já não estava mais lá. Apenas restara o Mana apaixonado, que se rendera aos encantos do garoto de Okinawa que viera a se tornar vocalista do Malice Mizer. Como bom pisciano que era, Mana se entregava de corpo, alma e paixão a tudo que fazia... pena que talvez Gackt não correspondesse com tamanha intensidade a tudo isso.

Devagar, o parceiro de Mana retirou-lhe as roupas de baixo, fazendo com que ele ficasse de saia, blusa rendada e meia-calça sete oitavos somente. Sendo assim, as intimidades do guitarrista ficavam... todas à disposição do outro.

Sabendo que ele adorava arrebatamentos sentimentais, Gackt tomou o amante nos braços, beijando sua boca longamente em seguida. Isso acabou de dissolver as defesas do "crossdresser", o qual correspondeu ardorosamente ao ósculo.

O cantor levou o rapaz à poltrona onde outrora estivera sentado. Sentou-o ali, e abaixou sua blusa rendada, deixando seus mamilos à mostra. Podia fingir que era uma mulher com pouco peito... é, podia sim... japonesas não costumavam ser opulentas no busto.

Lambeu e chupou os mamilos do guitarrista, o qual gemeu. Era para Gackt quem Mana demonstrava sua faceta mais humana... sempre.

Aqueles gemidos, mais grossos que a própria voz de Gackt, no entanto, incomodavam o cantor. Incomodavam, pois lembravam que ele, Mana, era homem. Muito mais do que o pênis dele. Ora, o pênis podia ficar escondido embaixo da saia enquanto transavam. Mas a voz... ainda mais para eles que eram músicos... lembrava demais a masculinidade do colega.

Para abafar um pouco aquela voz grossa, Gackt passou a beijar os lábios do amante, os quais por estarem cobertos de batom com fixador forte, ainda estavam claramente pintados, daquela forma artística que Mana fazia para que sua boca parecesse um coração. Tão bom... a boca dele parecia um morango, pronto a ser saboreado... e isso deu uma ideia a Gackt.

- Mana... _ma fleur_, minha boneca perfeita...

- Sim...

- Lembra do que fizemos hoje no show...? Aquilo... de você ajoelhar em frente a mim e fingir que... que me chupava?

- Sei... você quem deu a ideia de colocar isso no show! Quase me mata de vergonha...

- Pois aqui estamos sozinhos... vá, faça pra mim...!

Mana levantou da cadeira; os olhos, cujas lentes azuis coloriam, cheios de paixão... mas a racionalidade bateu em sua mente novamente.

- Gakuto... eu espero que não venha a me arrepender da noite de hoje. Não faça, Gakuto... não faça com que eu me arrependa!

- Eu não farei, _ma chérrie_... eu não farei!

Observando os olhos de Gackt, o guitarrista pensou que poderia sim se arrepender... mas não ligou. Pensou no momento, e na paixão que vivia por ele... e que esta poderia não mais se repetir.

_"madobe ni motareru minareta sugata ga  
>kageru hizashi ni utsushidasarete kieru<br>afureru omoi ni tsubuyaita kotoba wa  
>semete yume ga sameru made..."<em>

**"Apoiado na vidraça da janela, a figura que eu não pude ver,  
>A sombra refletida pelos raios de sol sai e desaparece.<br>Nas transbordantes recordações, eu murmurei as palavras  
>"Pelo menos até despertar do sonho..."<strong>

Sem mais cerimônias, Mana abaixou as calças do amante e viu... sua ereção já bem desenvolvida dentro das roupas de baixo. Beijou-a com paixão, deixando marcas de batom... e abaixou a cueca enfim, deixando-o nu da cintura para baixo. Passou a língua pela ereção forte de Gackt, chupando pela base e indo até a glande... para em seguida fazer a felação. Chupou o membro do amante com perícia, não conseguindo porém colocar tudo para dentro da boca... pois o membro era realmente grande.

Gackt adorava ver os lindos lábios pintados do amante lhe darem prazer. Começou a fazer movimento de vai-e-vem na boca dele, sentindo o prazer aumentar pela estimulação... e se deixou ficar ali, na felação. Adoraria gozar na boca do outro, mas... queria ainda mais. Era claro que sim.

Quando sentiu que a coisa se adiantava, retirou o membro do contato do guitarrista. Mana sabia o que haveria depois...

Gackt tomou o parceiro nos braços, e o colocou, ainda de saia, meias sete-oitavos e a blusa abaixada, na poltrona. Levantou suas pernas, a fim de que passassem por cima de seus ombros, deixando o amante exposto a si.

- Gakuto...

- Hum...? - indagou o outro com uma interjeição, colocando dois dedos em sua boca... para em seguida lubrificar o amante.

- Por que...? Por que sempre de saia?

- Você fica tão lindo de saia, minha boneca... - e após isso, retirou os dedos da boca, procurando pela entradinha do parceiro no meio dos tules e rendas... enfim a achou.

- Uuuuunnn...! - Mana gemeu, enquanto era tomado pelos dedos hábeis do amante. Primeiro um, depois o outro... e enfim, logo já estava pronto para o que pretendiam.

Gackt se posicionou em frente à entrada dele... e começou a penetrá-lo afinal. Novos gemidos foram ouvidos:

- Uuuuuhn, Gakuto...!

Aquela voz de homem... lhe incomodava em demasia. Portanto, ele beijou Mana nos lábios mais uma vez, enquanto acabava de penetrá-lo. Em seu idílio, Mana pensou que aquela era uma demonstração de carinho... e não uma forma de Gackt esquecer que ia transar com outro homem.

Enquanto fazia os movimentos cadenciados dentro do amante, o cantor beijava seus ombros e pescoço, sussurrando coisas ora picantes, ora sentimentais em seu ouvido. Era um perfeito Don Juan...  
>Embalado pela emoção e pelo tesão, Mana esqueceu... simplesmente esqueceu... da desconfiança que tinha do outro. Ao menos por enquanto...<p>

_"Madobe ni motarete zawameku namiki ni  
>Sotto tsubuyaku onaji kotoba o mou ichi dou...<br>Ano toki no sugata ga mienaku natte mo  
>Semete yume no naka dake wa"<em>

**"Eu quero dormir, abraçando-lhe.  
>Isto muda de dentro as suaves recordações, igual à agora.<br>Eu quero dormir enquanto seguro-lhe em meus braços.  
>O tempo de quando nós nos encontramos parece só..."<strong>

Gackt continuou se movendo dentro do amante, tomando seu membro para masturbá-lo no meio da transa... afinal, se não o fizesse, seria "dar na vista demais" que repudiava a masculinidade de Mana. Pobre Mana... no fundo, tinha razão... Gackt gostava dele como pessoa, e como amante também... mas não chegava a ser _amor_. E isto não sobrepujaria sua ânsia pelo sucesso...

Será que era pecado muito grave sabotar o amor de um coração tão lindo quanto o de Mana? Era claro... que ele não merecia aquele amor, mas gostava de se deitar com ele... que mais poderia fazer, senão ocultar sua verdadeira natureza?

O prazer começou a aumentar. Sua bonequinha era realmente deliciosa... não tinha como não adorar fazer sexo com ela!

- Huuuun, Mana...! Sua pele é tão linda... você é tão gostosinho... uuuunnn...! Você é um tesão...!

Mana particularmente preferiria ouvir palavras mais poéticas, mesmo no ápice da transa... mas ele sabia, ele sabia muito bem... que se submetera a Gackt àquela noite mais pelo prazer do que pelo amor. Até porque o amor de Gackt... ele não sabia se ainda tinha, ou se um dia tivera.

O cantor estava naquele estágio do sexo onde as coisas começam a ficar realmente sérias. Começou a meter com mais força, beijando, mordiscando e lambendo o pescoço do amante... um cheiro de perfume, feminino por sinal, veio da blusa já abaixada e amarrotada de Mana... e isso enlouqueceu Gackt!

- Uuuuun, Mana...! Mana, oh, Mana...!

"Ao menos ele fala meu nome, e não o de outra pessoa qualquer", pensou o guitarrista, enquanto ainda tinha racionalidade. Em seguida, Gackt passou a masturbá-lo com mais intensidade... e o prazer dele também cresceu. Portanto, em nada mais pensou. Agarrou o amante e beijou-o na boca...

- Huuuuun, Ma-

Gackt ia falar mais uma vez o nome do parceiro, dessa vez no meio do beijo, mas o prazer não deixou. Um aperto em seu baixo ventre, um tesão absurdo, e... ele gozou fartamente dentro da sua "bonequinha de luxo". Em seguida foi a vez do guitarrista, tremendo-se todo, gemendo grosso no ouvido de Gackt, para o desgosto deste.

O sêmen do amante em sua mão, a voz grossa invadindo seu ouvido... tudo isso lembrou ao cantor que o amante era homem, não uma "linda boneca". Respirou algumas vezes, e quis sair da poltrona e do contato com Mana, mas...

...mas dessa vez quem impediu foi o crossdresser, abraçando Gackt pelo pescoço e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Aishiteru yo... Gakuto-san³!

Gackt sorriu. Sentiu ganas de dizer "Mas eu não te amo", porém se conteve. Aquele momento era deveras muito delicado para falar uma coisa dessas.

- Tudo bem, Mana. Vamos ao banho, sim? Show, transa... isso tudo precisa ser lavado de nosso corpo.

O guitarrista logo ficou com expressão de indignação.

- Não vai dizer que me ama...?

Gackt, meio a contragosto, beijou o rosto e os ombros do amante e lhe disse:

- Eu lhe quero muito bem. Agora vamos?

- Querer não é o mesmo que amar...

- Pra mim é, minha doce boneca. Vamos?

Relutante porém sabendo que não arrancaria uma declaração de amor do companheiro, ao menos não uma verdadeira, Mana abaixou as pernas e foi para o banheiro junto com Gackt. Nele, retirou o que restava da indumentária e não fora arrancado pela luxúria do companheiro: a saia, as meias sete-oitavos, as luvas, os anéis, os brincos, a blusa rendada, as lentes azuis e a peruca. Enfim, passou demaquilante no rosto e... pareceu mais homem do que nunca para Gackt.

Discretamente, o rapaz de Okinawa fora tomar banho em um chuveiro distinto do de Mana. O guitarrista percebeu, mas nada disse.

Após o banho, Gackt se vestiu com roupas normais... e Mana... bem, Mana vestiu roupas "normais" pro seu gosto: calça, blusa com babados, salto plataforma (não andava sem ele), longos cabelos negros de oriental... e maquiagem. Mais leve, mas maquiagem. Sombra azul nos olhos, delineador, lápis, pó de arroz, batom cor de boca. É, era o básico.

Perfumou-se. Juntou as coisas, suas e de Gackt, e as colocou perto das coisas da banda.

Num tom casual, Gackt perguntou:

- E então, Mana? Vamos ao bar com eles?

- Eu sou muito tímido para isso... esqueceu?

- Ah, você fica um pouco e vai embora!

Contrariado porém convencido, Mana assentiu. E ambos os amantes saíram como amigos do camarim, mal dando sinais de que haviam feito sexo de maneira intensa na poltrona do camarim.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A partir daquele dia, tudo desmoronou para Gackt e Mana. Ou melhor... só para Mana. Gackt sonhava de olhos abertos com a possibilidade de poder ser um cantor reconhecido no exterior... e ganhar uma grana muito mais alta.

Começou a "encher a cabeça" de Mana para que a banda mudasse sua linha. Artista nato, o guitarrista teimava que "não". E os encontros íntimos entre ambos passaram a ser cada vez mais raros...

Até que um dia, Gackt chamou Mana para uma conversa séria. Era tudo ou nada.

- Mana... eu preciso de novos horizontes. Se a banda continuar assim, eu...

- Você sai. Lembra do que eu te disse na turnê de _Merveilles_? Você ia sair. Não se engana a alma de um pisciano, Gackt...

O cantor abaixou a cabeça, porém logo continuou:

- Mana, você não abdicaria dessa sua "arte"... nem mesmo por mim?

- _Muito menos_por você! Você é um homem sem caráter, e eu já cheguei no meu limite de dignidade ao lidar com sua torpeza! Você só ama a si, Gakuto... nunca, nunca me amou! Sempre me tomou por uma prostituta ou algo semelhante... não! Você está fora. Livre para fazer o que quiser de sua vida!

- Mas... Mana...!

- Você se fez no Malice, Gackt. Você ficou famoso com a gente. As menininhas uivam seu nome feito cadelas no cio, por causa do Malice...! Vá lá, faça sua carreira solo... mas não espere, oh, não espere que eu desça o nível do meu trabalho com você, ao contrário do que fiz com meu corpo!

Gackt olhou o companheiro, assombrado. Pensava que por ser efeminado, ou ainda apaixonado por si, ele cederia... mas ele não cedeu. Bem... parecia que seu tempo no Malize Mizer havia acabado!

- É isso, Mana. A vocês, boa sorte. Espero que deseje isso a mim também...

Ainda tomou a mão enluvada e cheia de anéis do antigo amante para beijá-la, numa última tentativa de enternecé-lo... mas Mana a retirou com uma força fria e brutal.

- Vá embora. A "sua boneca" já não está mais aqui.

O olhar gélido dos olhos de Mana acabou com Gackt. Ele simplesmente... tomou suas coisas e foi embora, sem dizer mais palavra.

E, assim que a porta se fechou atrás do cantor, Mana chorou convulsivamente, borrando assim toda a maquiagem que fizera recentemente... com tanto esmero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-fim do flashback-

Os anos passaram. Em 1999, menos de um ano após a turnê de _Merveilles_, Gackt lançou sua carreira solo... e para ódio de Mana, utilizou diversos elementos da sua banda. Ora, seu primeiro single se chamava _Mizérable_!

Gackt era realmente um cafajeste. Aproveitara-se de si como um gigolô. Não só no corpo, como nas ideias. Com o tempo, porém... Mana tentou esquecer o amante... tentou inclusive namorar mulheres, embora sem muito sucesso. Já Gackt, namorava, desnamorava, saía com todo mundo, e tudo ficava bem... ao menos aparentemente.

Klaha, um novo vocalista, foi contratado... porém naquele mesmo ano, Kami, o baterista do Malice, morrera repentinamente de derrame... ele, que ainda era tão jovem... na época mais jovem do que Mana ou até mesmo Gackt.

A banda ainda existiu por dois anos, mas depois de _Merveilles_jamais foi a mesma coisa. Jamais... não depois de Gackt e Kami.

Após desfazer a banda, num hiatus indefinido, Mana fundou seu próprio projeto solo, o "Moi dix Mois". É, solo, pois apesar de contratar outras pessoas para trabalhar consigo, não queria mais ninguém interferindo no andamento das coisas. Afinal, era sempre assim... ele trabalhava, e todo mundo levava o crédito. Não! Dessa vez ele ia parar de se expor.

E o projeto deu certo... foi muito mais "underground" do que Malice Mizer, e mil vezes mais impopular do que a carreira solo e pseudo-ocidental de Gackt. Mas era o que Mana gostava. Estava na casa dos 30 anos em 2002, quando fundou seu projeto e nele colocou um som muito mais gótico e metal pesado... portanto, numa faixa etária da vida em que as pessoas usualmente "largam" esse tipo de "vibe" de rock e subculturas para seguir uma vida "normal"... mas era disso que ele gostava desde a adolescência. Era disso que viveria até morrer.

Continuou se vestindo de mulher. Continuou tocando guitarra. Mas prestava atenção em todo e qualquer rapazinho desavisado que quisesse dar em cima dele... pois temia gostarem apenas de seu dinheiro, ou de sua fama. Jamais de sua pessoa.

Talvez por essa desconfiança, os membros do projeto de Mana sempre mudavam. Mas era melhor assim... antes isso, do que uma decepção do tamanho que Gackt fora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A música já finalizara faz tempo, e os membros do "Moi dix Mois" continuavam ali, no palco, sem saber o que fazer. Mana parecia alheio de tudo e todos.

Seth, o vocalista, foi até Mana tentar reanimá-lo:

- Hei, Mana, vamos lá, cara!

Pensando que Seth era Gackt, o guitarrista o afastou de maneira quase brusca. Mas acabou voltando ao presente, e se sentiu novamente em seu aniversário em 2010.

Foi levado por Seth ao centro do palco. E lá, sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas de emoção... tentou segurar o choro, mas não conseguiu. Seus braços tremiam, tamanha era a comoção que sentia.

As fãs se comoveram também. Algumas choraram junto, outras gritaram. Mas no final, Mana conseguiu se controlar... afinal, já faziam doze anos... ele seguira um caminho, Gackt seguira outro... e ele, Mana, enfim se realizara até mesmo como estilista...! Tudo em sua vida estava se realizando de maneira perfeita...! Aquelas fãs chorando junto com ele, usando as roupas que ele desenhara, eram a prova viva disso!

Porém, no amor a vida de Mana não fora perfeita. Por mais que ainda pudesse arrumar uma pessoa... essa pessoa jamais seria como Gackt. Porque Gackt... fora a sua primeira grande decepção. Gackt brincara com seu coração lindo de pisciano... e por isso não teria perdão nem esquecimento... jamais.

Enxugou as lágrimas e acenou para as meninas, antes de enfim sair do palco. Era assim mesmo... uma noite de paixão, aquela depois de _Merveilles_... uma noite, porém, feita para ser esquecida...

_"Anata o dakishime nemuritai ...  
>Kono ude de dakishime nemuritai ..."<em>

**"Eu quero dormir, abraçando-lhe.  
>Eu quero dormir enquanto seguro-lhe em meus braços."<strong>

FIM  
><em><br>OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

¹"Gakuto" é a forma japonesa de falar "Gackt". Creio que no japonês não há encontros consonantais... rs!

²Em entrevistas, Mana disse que, quando se veste de mulher, toma cuidado até com as roupas de baixo... rs, pra mim isso também incluiria combinar não somente as cores, mas tomar cuidado com usar calcinha também. RS!

³Tradução: Eu te amo, Gackt. ("san" é pronome de tratamento, rs)

Tradução das expressões usadas em frances:

Mon amour: meu amor

Ma fleur: minha flor

Ma chérrie: meu querido (ou querida)

-x-

Genteeeeeee, que loucura foi essa? Escrever com J-rockers, rssssssssss!

Sempre achei que Gackt e Mana formariam um casal bonitinho. Porém, sabe como é... eu ouvi que eles brigaram após a saída do Gackt... então inventei essa coisa toda aí! RS!

Aos fãs mais aguerridos de J-rock, se tiver ruim me falem tá? RSSSSSSS!


End file.
